Becoming Bella
by Emily-cullen97
Summary: Esme Find Baby Bella By The Side Of The Road Were Her Mother Has Been Killed. They keep bella and raise her as one of there own. but as she grows up, to be more Vampire like as she is human . Maybe they dont need to change her or do they!. T for Saftey
1. Chapter 1

**** I do NOT own Any part of twilight ****

**This Is My First Fan fiction and i apolize if there is mistakes.**

**Please Rieview - restructive Cristism Please,  
**

**Enjoy (:**

**_Becoming Bella._**

**_Chapter one - New beigning.  
_**

**_Esme POV._**

I had finished with the animal and through the dead carcass into the trees.

It was getting late, dusk in fact I needed to be home soon for my boys getting home.

I caught a sent of a heard of deer and began to head towards them.

At that moment I heard a high-pitched squeal. It was a baby crying. Unconsciously, I began running towards the sound. This baby was obviously on it's own. I only heard one fluttering heart beat.

The sound got louder. I ran out of the trees still towards the sound. It was late so there was no possibility of me getting hit by the sun. That is when I saw it.

It was a horrific sight. A young woman, about twenty-five, lay dead in a pool of blood in the middle of the road. There where skid-marks where a large vehicle had been, most likely the one that had run this poor lady over.

On the side-walk was a toppled over pram with the baby inside. The baby was a girl, she looked only about seven months old. She had little tufts of, light brown hair and wonderful chocolate brown eyes to match. I ran over to her and scooped her up into my arms. Her tears stained my blouse, but frankly I really did not care.

"It's okay sweetie, you will be okay." I told her.

I began racing back to my home, worried that she might have been heart. Alice was waiting for me, she would know that I would be carrying this child.

"She is so beautiful!" Alice cooed.

"Isn't she." I agreed. I looked at the baby, on her wrist was a delicate bracelet. I turned it over, it had been engraved, it said; _Our little wonder, Isabella Swan._

"Little Isabella Swan," I said.

"What a delightful name, the parents had good taste."

"Let us take her inside before she catches a cold." Alice and I set of into the house.

"Carlisle?!" I asked, not shouting because he would be able to hear. He came down the stairs at the sound of his name. His face was not looking at mine, instead at the beautiful baby girl sleeping in my arms.

"What is going on Esme?" He asked confused.

"I found her alone, her mother was dead." I explained sadly.

"So this is why Alice came in the door earlier carrying baby things. Was she hurt?"

"I don't think so, can you check Isabella over for me please?"

"Sure." He took her out of my hands and held her tight, yet gently in his. Before we walked one step Rosalie came running down the stairs.

"A baby!" She exclaimed, with a smile on her face that stretched from ear to ear. "She is so gorgeous, can I hold her please, please, please?!" She practically begged.

"Later, Rosalie. Let Carlisle make sure she is okay first."

She pouted but nodded. Alice and Rose both ran to each over and well… happy danced. I laughed at their excitement. They were both so happy.

After Carlisle gave us the all clear, we made Isabella, now Bella, some baby formula. Emmett, Edward and Jasper had gone hunting for the weekend, so they would be surprised to see a small child in the house. Emmett and Jasper would most likely be happy about it because their soul-mates where. Edward would be different story. I love him like my own son, but he is very stubborn when it comes to things like additions to the family.

Carlisle had got in touch with social services and they said they would get in touch to with us. They said they would contact us when they had more information on Bella. She is living with us in till that happens. Alice and Rosalie have been constantly asking me if we could keep her my reply would always be the same.

"_I too want to keep her, I love her like a daughter but is social services feel the need to take her, we cannot stop them." _

After I said that they would walk of sloppily. After having a subtle argument with my husband, about Bella. I sat down on the kitchen set of chairs and heard a noise at the door. I walked along the white matted rug in the calm Living room, I glanced across the room at the clock it read 11:30. "shh… we will wake them" my son Edwards voice commanded. I went up to the white door and opened it before they were able to get there keys out of there bags.

They walked in silently, I watched them sit down, jasper went to turn the telly on, and I stopped him.

"Human?" Edward asked.

"Yes darling and she's only a baby but don't hurt her, her mother has been killed. Your Father has spoken to social services, and they said we can keep her. "well…?" I asked them.

To my surprise Edward cooped her up in his arms and said "aww."

"Who Are You and what have you done with Edward?" my two other boys asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – suprisement

Edward's POV

"What, she's adorable." I said. They all looked at me like they had just seen a ghost.

"Seriously dude, who are you?!" Emmett boomed.

"Shh… you will wake her." I put my hand up, gesturing for him to shut it.

"Alice changed the spare room into Bella's room. Why don't you take her into her bedroom and put her in her cot." My mother said to me

"Sure," I walked quietly up the stairs trying not to wake the beauty that was sleeping in my arms.

I crept round into the purple and white beautifully decorated calm room, walked across the cream carpet, I came to a white cot, lay down her delicate head on the crimson pillow. "Its okay Edward, I will do it" my pixie like sister said to me appearing at the door. "Okay, if you're sure" she nodded. I walked back along the stair case and sat on the sofa on top of the landing, lay my own head across the pillow, and thought about something that I had never thought about.

Alice's POV

As I Ran across the lading, and down the stairs I stopped half way to see my brother Edward lying on the sofa. I didn't go up to him, I simply shouted "bye Ed" he didn't reply so I trotted down the stairs and joined my mother Esme in the kitchen, "Esme, Edward is acting weird" I said to her

"You have noticed that to hay?" she replied.

"Well to be honest I don't know, but he seams to be more in touch with his girl-y side" I added

"He isn't gay!" she told me sternly

"He could be confused though?"

"I wouldn't think that"

"its an option"

"you have a point"

"thank you-" I was just about to carry my sentence on but my father Carlisle walked in.

he began talking to Esme so I went into the living room to join my hubby on the sofa.

He wrapped his arms around me as I lay beside him, he was watching are flat screen. There was a football match on, I had that feeling that I was going to be sick, I sat up immediately, I new what I was going through a vision, I new this feeling to well, it felt like I was in another world. Flashbacks that actually happen in the future, This Time I saw my brother Edward with a girl about 17 brunette hair shoulder length I could see them being together for eternity they seamed happy but there was something troubling Edward in this episode, he wanted to turn his soul mate into one of us.

"Alice , Alice" Jasper was screaming at me.

"its okay, I'm back now" I replied calmly.

"okay good are you feeling alright?"

"yes I am fine darling" I walked into the kitchen

and told Esme what I had seen.

"what do you think this means?" she asked me

"he's is love" I replied


	3. Chapter 3

**** I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF TWILIGHT ****

**please review** =]

**Chapter Three -**

**Carlisle POV.**

"But you don't understand, there's no need to get narky with me young Lady"

I shouted at my adopted Daughter Rosalie.

"It's not my fault you're an idiot" she shouted back at me.  
"Wooaah, Darling what's up? Are

You not allowed to go to that dolce sale again?" Emmett Asked Rose as she reached the stairs.

"I don't want that stupid baby Ruing are life, its human, it's a mistake for everyone!" She stormed off upstairs.

Emmett came to join me and my gorgeous wife Esme in the kitchen.

"why is she being like that now? It was only yesterday that she couldn't wait to hold it" Emmett looked at me as he spoke.

"She doesn't trust us, we no we wont hurt her, but she is scared that something will happen and we will get dragged into it," Esme Told Emmett

"And there is no point getting all upset because we are 100 % keeping her"

I told the group, which Alice and jasper had now joined.

"Well what are we going to do?" Edward said from behind Alice, he was holding baby Bella in his arms and he had an empty baby bottle in the other hand. "I really don't know" I said to him.

"Alice can you take Bella and feed her please" he asked his sister. I walked over to the baby formula on the side and made Bella's lunch. It was weird making food since us vampires never eat or drink.

** Rosalie's POV **

As I ran up the stairs I heard my father and Brother Emmett talking about my strop, which wasn't a strop to be honest.

I don't want to seam mean but, it's a bad idea for everyone, raising a human in our own house excuse me we're VAMPIRES! Isn't that a bad idea for the human as well? I didn't understand why they wanted to keep and raise Bella and I didn't want to understand either.

They were all being stupid and I didn't want to be stupid with them, that's understandable isn't it? I'm entitled to my opinion, even if I'm disrupting a life, or the family I don't want this baby but it is cute. I was about to head for my room and I was planning on slamming the door to awake "the sleeping beauty"

Even though Baby Bella is pretty I am prettier then she will ever be.

I reached my door opened it rather loudly, I was about to shut it rather forcefully, something made me stop and I attempted closing it gently, but there was a force pushing the door open.

I didn't no what it was so I just Gave up and went and sat on my desk chair.

I turned on the computer and signed into my msn, a message popped up

From my hubby bear Saying.

ILookGoodInABikni Says:

I'm in Canada. Yes I'm Hiding from you.

This was following are argument, so I locked him in a cupboard he escaped and fled for the rest of the day.

I simply typed back

Beyond-Beauty Says :

Yes You Better Hide, i might put you in the cupboard again!

As I typed I didn't realise someone was watching me.

I turned around, running to the baseball bat in the corner of my room, I ran to grab it, "you won't need that" My Brother said as I looked up at him leaning over me.

There was no point what so ever arguing

With my brother Edward, he was so forceful no matter what I wanted he would talk me out of it, I was determined not to let this happen this time.

But I new that I would most likely to be friends with Bella again by the end of the week.

"What The Hell Are You Doing?" I confronted him,

"what does it look like?"

"It looks like your pinning me to the bed, and it don't look good I have to admit"

"Yeah... Okay" He Let Me go from his tight grip

"Thank you" I said rather annoyed at the fact my own brother had tried to pin

To a bed. That was strange but as he began to talk I could see in his eyes he wanted to hurt me maybe because I didn't like Bella and he had become attached to her.

He Led me Downstairs into the kitchen were my father Carlisle was sitting.

"Rose, we are going to keep Bella and I would like to talk to you about it." My Father said to me.

"there's nothing to talk about, we are NOT keeping her she's a human that's dangerous on all levels!" I replied sharply.

This Argument went on for about 10 minuets I stopped listening after he said something about it being a healthy experience, Unless we kill her then its not healthy is it?! Stupid People!!

"Look all I'm saying is that we try it?" he started rambling on again.

"FINE!" I shouted.

My wonderful husband appeared at the door way with the little wonder in his arms.

I scooped her up and looked into her gorgeous hazel eyes. There were extremely cute how could anyone resist having her for a daughter.

At That moment in time, jasper was shouting for Esme.

"coming," she shouted back.

I sat down with the baby still asleep in my arms.

Esme burst in the room,

"Alice take rose upstairs now, Carlisle take Bella" everyone did as they were told.

Before me and Alice reached the stairs

A tall woman with a briefcase, stood on my door mat that I had bought Esme last Christmas.

"Hello I'm from the social I'm here to take Bella of your hands."

We Stood Gormless infront of her no-one spoke.

**Sorry i may not update for a while.**

**i am sumtimes rather busy and there isnt anytime to get them uploaded.**

**Dont Forget to review.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four – sorrow

Jasper POV

I had my head in my hands the only thing I could hear was my worried brother, Edward dry sobbing into his arms.

He sat on the plastic chair next to the small table in this dark room we were in.

The Door Opened to let a woman who I didn't no, stepped inside flicked the light switch.

"Excuse me love do you no where Mr. Edward Cullen is?" she asked me.

"Yes but do you mind coming back later he is a bit upset" I replied eager to see her answer.

"Well no I'm part of the social, and I need to ask him a few questions and then I will need to do you and Rosalie afterwards" She barged past me and tried to

Stop her but she was surprisingly strong, I couldn't leave him so I sat on the table on the other side to the social worker whose tatty name badge read "Sharon"

Typical Name for a social (even though this is the only social I had ever met).

"When do you think we can get Bella back?" Edward asked Sharon rather angrily as he Fought Back ripping her to shreds.

I nodded at him to try and stop him from killing her; he had that look in his eye.

He stood up and looked at the social worker; I thought he was going to go for her but yet he didn't.

He just did the most vampirish growl you could imagine,

I looked at him in a "you dare" look.

He didn't kill her luckily, and I don't think she heard the growl.

Edward grabbed the sleeve of my jacket and pulled me out of the room.

"I have the right to go in there at tear her apart"

He said to me as soon as the door was firmly closed.

"no you really don't"

"Well actually yes I do" he replied to me.

"Why?"

"She was thinking that we weren't good enough to look after Bella, she's going to take her of us"

"They won't, even ask Alice" I said as Alice had just joined us.

"No its true, there keeping her until we have had a warrant round to see the house" Alice said softly.

"No No No No No!" Edward screamed.

Baby Bella really meant something to him

I felt incredibly obliged to do everything in my power to get Bella back into our family and now Alice and my twin rose wanted her back to.

She was family and family is meant to stick together.

I could hear Esme and my sisters Dry Sobbing into the social workers arms.

This didn't make it anymore helpful; I was determined to get her back.

"Emmett" I shouted

"Yuup dude?" He Replied

"We need to get Bella back"

"Urm dude, how?"

"We have to go to court; it's our only option… I think?"

"Well ya I think"

So it was settled we are taking this case to court and we are going to win it.

Alice POV.

Dead. All I could think about was baby Bella dead.

I had, had a vision; the adopting parents were going to kill her on her 16th birthday.

I sat at a plastic table thinking about how we could possibly get her back.

I was incredibly confused and scared about what might happen to our little wonder Isabella Swan.

I sat staring at a blank sheet of paper I had nicked from 'Sharon's' office.

There was no point lying I wanted her dead.

"Jasper JASPER" I shouted.

"What evers the matter darling" he replied in a laid back but yet a sarcastic tone.

"I have a plan". I ran out of the room like a little girl that has been given a lollypop.

As soon as I was back at the house I explained everything to jasper I had come up with a plan.

The plan was stupid and UN reliable.

I thought it would work.

I guess I was so totally wrong.

_The Plan:_

**Step one.**

I found a potion for going into the future.

**Step two.**

We Used the Potion and went to Bella's sixteenth birthday party.

**Step Three.**

We Saved Bella and bought her back to the future.

**Step Four.**

Brainwash Bella to make her think it was all a dream and she had lived with us all her life.

**The Catch.**

With This Plan There is just one catch,

We had to find someone to fall in love with her.

Then I had a light bulb moment,

When we save Bella I will take her down to the beach and find a guy for her.

Then we use the love potion and Bella needs to be married by the time she is 20.


	5. Chapter 5

I will NOT be carrying on with my Fan Fiction.

As People say it's to confusing and rubbish.

Sorry for the inconvenience,

Emily-cullen97.

x


	6. Chapter 6

After having some nice reviews of people and my, gawjuz lovely amazing smart intelligent, best friend (twilightlover97)

I decided that I am going to continue writing.

But I may stop, depends.

Sorry Again for the inconvenience.

Emily-cullen97

x

p.s please post ideas for the next chapters and where the idea should end up.

The best idea, will be used and you will be put in the story.

Thank you .x


	7. Chapter 7

Hello.

I'm Afraid That I have not got the Time or the Computer to keep writing this story…  
I would have loved to but unfortunately I cannot.

However, My Friend iole01, Will Be Carrying On With My Story.  
And I'm sure Write it a lot better then I can .x

I Wish iole01 Good Luck with my story and hope you all like it xxx

Emily-cullen97 x

:)


End file.
